As is known in the art, metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is a type of FET and can include a gate, source and drain terminal and a semiconductor substrate. The gate can be electrically insulated from a n-channel or p-channel in the semiconductor substrate by a thin layer of insulating material. A voltage can be applied to the gate terminal to produce an electrical field and alter the flow of carriers through the n-channel or p-channel in the semiconductor substrate and thus the flow of carriers between the drain and source terminal.